Will We Ever Get There?
by Selena Darkside
Summary: The time twins go on a search to find their stolen alcohol. Reno accompanys them in thier lil search! Reno's a girl now? Since when did reno become a girl? Well anyway, will the twins ever get it back! R&R please!
1. The Twins of Time

Once upon a time, there was a little piece of time that wanted to escape. Her name was Reno. (A little piece of time is a little silver blob that stays in one spot forever.) Reno tried and tried to get out of time and be free, but she never could. Then, coming out of no-where appeared the time twins called Shena and Selena Darkside.  
Shena and Selena weren't all that happy right now because they had lost all of their alcohol. They were on a mission to find the man who stole their alcohol, and kill him with time. Reno, being bored having to stay in the same place forever, asked the passing twins if she could join them. The twins huddled in a time corner for a few minutes, discussing whether they should take her or not. Suddenly looking up at the time blob named Reno, they nodded their heads and said yes.  
"You cannot go as a blob of time though," Shena pointed out.  
"Yeah, you hafta be in a human form!" Selena quickly said.  
The Darkside sisters wiggled their hips, slapped each other in the face, then 'POUF!' all of a sudden Reno turned into the shape of a human. Reno had long red hair and no clothes on at the time. Shena and Selena wiggled their hips and slapped each other in the face one more time and, 'POUF!', Reno was then big enough to fit inside a pouch. The sisters put their friend Reno in a pouch and went off to find her some clothes.  
The three of them walked for miles, until finally they reached a small village. Reno, still in Shena's pocket-pouch, was starting to suffocate from being in such a small place. They walked through the small village until they finally came upon a small clothing shop. Shena gave the pouch, which Reno was in, to Selena. They decided that Shena would stand guard at the door, while the other two went inside and picked our Reno some clothes. They walked inside; the man at the cash register greeted them. Selena just walked past and hid in a dressing-room stall. She wiggled her hips and slapped her self in the face not once, but twice, and 'POUF'! Reno was her normal size again. They finally found Reno a set of clothes along with shoes, and socks and other stuff. Selena wiggled her hips, slapped herself in the face twice and 'POUF'! Reno was small again. Selena put Reno and her new stolen clothes in her pocket, and walked out the door. Shena turned to them and said, "Let's go!" On the way to find their alcohol, Reno (still small) put on her clothes inside Selena's pocket. When she was finished, she popped her head out, and said, "I'm done! You can change me back now." The time twins looked at each other wiggled their hips, slapped each other in the face, and 'POUF'! Reno was life-size again. Afterwards, they kept walking. They walked, and walked until finally they reached a bar. They walked in, and looked around. They went to the bar and sat down; they looked around a little more. All they saw was women! This scared them very much, so they hurriedly asked the bartender if she saw an old guy with shoulder-length, platinum colored hair come in. The bartender replied, "Honey, look around.do you see any guys around here?" The sisters looked at each other kind of scared-like, and replied, "Um.No?" "Exactly," replied the bartender, "because this is a lesbian bar!" She turned away from them and started taking orders again. By that time, all three of them were scared shit-less. They quickly thanked the bartender, ran out the door, and threw up. They got to the edge of town, and saw that it was getting dark. They didn't want to set up camp in the middle of the town, so they decided to stay at a hotel. The three of them walked into one of the many chains of hotels; this one was called, 'The Empty Arms Hotel of Konidawanalaa'. The only problem was that they had no money! Shena was the smooth-talker of the three, so she went to the clerk at the counter and asked for a room for three. "That'll be $358.98 please." The young clerk replied. He talked with a slight Britain accent. "WHAT?! $358?!" Shena yelled. By that time, everyone in the hotel turned and looked at her. She then realized this, and whispered to the clerk, "Look, um." she quickly looked at his name-tag pinned on his chest, "Mr. Huroshi, we NEED a place to stay. Could you cut the price by.hm.let's say 70%?" she said real smooth-like. "I am sorry Miss, but you must pay full price, or go to another hotel." "Well, what if I don't?" "Then, I'll have to call the guards on you." Shena thought for a second, then turned to Mr. Huroshi, "I'll give you half the price and a free blowjob! Is it a deal?" "Deal," he replied, shaking her hand, then handing her the key to the room. Shena flashed him a smile, paid for the room, took the keys and went upstairs, followed by Selena and Reno. When they got to their room, they were dazed. This room was humongous! They looked around, there were three rooms with one bed in each, two full bathrooms, and a kitchen. Since there was only two bathrooms, Reno went to take a shower in one bathroom, and Shena went to take a shower in the other. Selena just waited outside on the balcony. She was already in her nightclothes, which were made up of nothing but a slightly see-through green gown. None of the three girls had locked the door, and Selena didn't notice the man come in. Selena was leaning on the balcony, and looking up at the stars thinking about how they were going to get their alcohol back, when she heard the balcony doors shut behind her. She thought it was Shena so she turned around and was surprised. It wasn't Shena or Reno standing there, no, it was the clerk at the desk that talked with the mild Britain accent. Still in a bit of shock, Selena couldn't move.  
  
**********~Huroshi~**********  
  
Huroshi walked slowly toward her saying, "Heh, you even got dressed for me eh, babe?" The man had no shirt on; he was well-built and handsome. His hair was blonde with black ends which was spiked for the moment. The pants he wore were a comfortable black silk; he wore no shoes. He stopped in front of her, put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly, out of nowhere came a fist to him face, and a sweet voice that didn't sound like the person he talked to before. "Who the hell are you?! You.you PERVERT!!!" He was now on the ground, his lip was slightly bleeding.  
  
**********~Selena~**********  
  
She walked over to him, pinned him on the ground, and got right up in his face. "I asked you a question," said, ".and if I were you, I would answer me!" she continued. Selena looked up as the doors opened and Reno stepped out on the balcony with a tooth-brush in her mouth.  
  
**********~Reno~**********  
  
She had an extremely puzzled look on her face, and the tooth-brush fell to the ground. "Who the hell is he?!" Reno demanded as she ran to them, held him down, and took out a rope to tie him up with. Selena got up as she replied, "I don't know! He just tried to kiss me!" Then Selena grinned and helped Reno drag him inside. They tied him to a chair and recognized him as the clerk at the front of the hotel. Selena thought, 'Maybe this is one of Shena's doings.', she got up and walked into the bathroom Shena was in. All of a sudden, out from the other bathroom walked Shena, still in a towel.  
  
**********~Shena~**********  
  
Her eyes went wide, "What's he doing here?!" Then she ran back into the bathroom to get dressed. Selena popped her head out the other bathroom door, looked around, then went back in the bathroom. Shena, still wanting to know what Huroshi was doing here so early, walked back into the other room. While Selena, wanting to know the same thing, walked out too and saw Shena. Huroshi, who was extremely confused by all of this, he looked up at two, not one, but TWO of the one person that promised him something. The twins looked at him and asked at the same time, "What are you doing here?!" He only replied by passing out after saying, "There's TWO of them!!!"  
  
**********~Huroshi~**********  
  
The next day, early in the morning, Huroshi awoke from his sleep and tried to stretch. Then he realized that he was tied to that damn chair. What he didn't notice, was the twins and Reno standing in front of him; Selena had a knife in her hands. He managed to stutter, "W.what the hell are you going to do to me?" The three women looked at each other and introduced themselves. Then Shena realized who he was, "You're Huroshi! You're that guy I made a deal with to get into the hotel!" Shena backed up and then said as she crossed her arms, "Well, I changed my mind the deal's off." "What?! You can't do that!" Huroshi replied as he struggled to get free. "Yes, I am afraid I can," Shena informed him as Reno hit him upside the head with the butt of the knife, " you see, we are Darkside's, we get anything we want and we can do anything we want!" The three women watched Huroshi passed out in the chair, still tied up. 


	2. Reno's Really a What?

A few hours later Huroshi woke up. He was extremely cold for some reason, and wet too! He opened his eyes and looked around to see himself still tied up to the chair, but he was in a river. He couldn't reach the shore from where he was, so he had no choice but to float along until someone found him. It wasn't too long until he heard someone walking along the shore and whistling a tune he'd never heard before.  
  
Huroshi looked to the man on the shore, whom was now laughing his ass off at him. He was wearing a black cloak, and his face was hidden. "HEY! Could you help me out of these ropes? Hey guy!" The guy stopped laughing and took off his cloak along with his shoes and waded into the water, grabbed the chair Huroshi was in, and pulled him ashore.  
  
"I know I shouldn't ask, but how in the hell did you get out in the river?" the mysterious man asked Huroshi as he untied him from the chair. He had gray eyes, and shoulder-length platinum hair.  
  
Huroshi stood up and introduced himself. The other man introduced himself as Vicious. As they were walking down a path to a nearby town, Huroshi told him the story of the twins and their companion coming into the hotel and deceiving him. Vicious just laughed as he sat down by a rock and leaned against it.  
  
"It's getting dark, we won't make it to the village in time. We better sleep here for tonight," Vicious told Huroshi as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Huroshi replied as he sat on the other side of the rock and fell asleep.  
  
I was nearly nightfall and Selena had the same thing on her mind throughout the whole day. She looked over at her sister Shena and asked, "What was it you promised that Huroshi guy in the hotel?"  
  
"Um, nothing."Shena replied nervously as she walked faster.  
  
Are you sure? Because I don't think you bribed him with money!"  
  
"Uh.well, I.Look! It's getting dark! We'd better set up camp and get some rest so we can catch that guy!" Shena quickly said to get Selena's mind off of the bribe. They found a spot and set up their tents.  
  
The next day, Huroshi awoke to find Vicious gone. He looked around for Vicious, but only found a letter from him. The letter read, 'Huroshi, I had to go. I have some unfinished business I have to attend to. Keep walking down this path and you will reach the village where your cousin lives. Vicious.' Huroshi read the letter and decided to look for Shena instead; the one who had decieved him at the hotel. He crumpled up the letter and ran down the path, hurrying to get to the village.  
  
The girls finally got to the village they were looking for; Termini. They walked around for a bit and Reno began to feel a little dizzy. Everyone stared at her and greeted her as if she was a goddess. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Reno passed out, leaving everyone in the village surrounding her. The twins carried her to a nearby house and set her on the couch. The owner of the house walked in and saw Reno, still passed out on the couch.  
  
Stuttering, she said, "W.what's Reno doing here?" The twins looked from Reno, to the woman. The woman looked at them blankly, walked to Reno, and looked at her. "Yup, that's Reno!" She walked into the kitchen, walked back in with a bucket of water, and dumped it on her.  
  
Reno woke up startled. "WHAT?!" She looked around and saw the twins, Kaori, and a strange house. She thought, 'Wait, Kaori?!' She looked at Kaori blankly and said, "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Reno! You've returned! We all thought you were dead!" replied Kaori, who obviously knew her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember you."  
  
"Stop playing games Reno! You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
Selena butted in, "Well, obviously she doesn't know you!"  
  
"I know that she knows me! She was our leader!"  
  
Shena questionably asked, "Leader? Leader of what?"  
  
"Leader of the Turks!" Kaori dropped the bucket, took out a picture, and showed it to Reno. "See? That's us in the front. I was the second in command and also your bodyguard. You were captured; we thought you were dead. The Rest of the Turks made me the new leader.I didn't want to accept because somehow I knew you were still alive."  
  
Reno stared at the picture a little longer and pointed out someone, "I feel like I have seen him somewhere before."  
  
Kaori looked at the man in the picture and said, "He was your fiancée, he left the Turks after he found out that you had been captured. He went out to find you and never returned. We thought that he was dead to."  
  
Reno looked at the man then to Kaori and said, "I remember now! You were my best friend, bodyguard, and 2cnd in command! So, what are you doing out here without the other Turks?"  
  
Kaori laughed and replied, "This village is actually a hideout for us." Shena stood up and headed toward the door, "C'mon you guys, we haven't the time! We have to go and find that guy that stole out alcohol!" "I'm coming with you," Kaori demanded, "She might have been dead to the Turks for the past 2 years, but she's still our leader."  
  
Huroshi walked through the town, asking the villagers about the twins and Reno. Someone had told him that they went into a blacksmith's shop a couple of minutes ago. He went into the shop and there they were.  
  
They were about to leave as Huroshi barged in. Selena and Shena dropped the weapons they were carrying and hid behind Reno and Kaori.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" demanded Shena as she picked up the swords she dropped.  
  
"I'm going to follow you until you repay me! I quit my job to look for you." He replied as he helped Selena pick up the daggers she dropped.  
  
"Thanks," Selena whispered as she stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm saying you're not! You'll just be slowing us down!" Shena told him angrily.  
  
"It's okay with me Shena," Selena said to Shena.  
  
"Yeah, me too, I'm getting used to him." Reno continued.  
  
Kaori didn't really know who he was, so she agreed too. At that point, Shena felt like killing Huroshi, but then she thought, 'Hm.he might know something about the guy who stole out alcohol.' Then she said, "Okay, I guess he can come." Shena walked out the front door, followed by the others.  
  
They followed the other path on the edge of town to its' twin; Termina. 


End file.
